Chris poip sammy classic sonic fan
by bodenebas
Summary: my first story dont be mean!
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time, in the jungo swamps of virginia, christopher dolan was sat at his computer watchin some gonic X. he saw his steam friends list and saw someone added him,,, someone name: poip. Chris dolan then gone to send message to: POIP. chris say:

"hiya who u?"

poip say:

"hi im poip, my name is poip."

chris:

"nice 2 meet u poip! ur sound like cool gal!"

poip:

":3 yeah im kinda weeaboo... haha if u know waht i mean ;)

chris:

no

poip:

"also! bee's knee's!"

chris then went and proceed to make jelly sandwitch. chris cum bakc 2 his computer and decide" im lookin2 play some league of LoL." chris then played lol with his friedns jacob and poip and emily and jefferson.

poip:

"hey chris cum to be protecdt mid with me! we can rp alot:()"

chris:

"ok" (secretly chir slikes her at this point...)

"im a sonic and ur amy!"

"okc hris wahtever you say :)"

pop thinking: "i didn t know he was a classic sonc fan ! like me."

afteyr they finish the rp. Then They Come and Decide to Play some Doom Wards!.

"hah i love doom wasd." chris says.

"me 2... haha wanna sex!" poip says.

"whait wat!?" chris.

"haha oh nvm... nvm." - pipe

later on that day, at about 4Pm he disided that he would get mom yelled if he didnt go bed. so he went bed. he spent all nite dreaming about poip. he had wet draem. he cum on his panst.

nex tday chris wake up and talk to poipos again they played payday heits and they talked a lot a lot about sonic and how they both love sonic. that was the day that poip secret came. out. The secret.

"haha i killed that guy!" chris ejaculated.

"poip:" good job chris!

"ur a real classic sonic fan like me!"

chris think: "wheat... a sonic fan! where have i ehard that before."

chris: "yhea. yeah i am! i guess. is what you could say."

poip kiled the end boss of payday and they win. the game. (lol guess u just lost the game xD)

chris: ood job poip!

they stop playing and then since it was a school night chris ahd to go to bed at 2pm. chris wnt bend and figured out where he heard that classic sonic fan.

chirs: "SAMMY!"

chapter 1 end


	2. chapter 2 new feelings

okay now i write chapter 2 the new feelings

at 8PM when Chris wake up to sschol he had another draem with P.O.I.P

&flashback&

"popi: chris... chrrisssssssss"

"chris: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo"

they were baking some cake!

flashback end

mom come to chris bedroom "chris lets study"

"alrighty then"

then they went to study for Tech In Wold test

Poip text chris: Hey Chris lets play some Lol

ok popi

************************************************** ******at school******************************************** *********

9pm

Chris was sleeping in class at teacher wake him up

"CHRIST...OPHER DOLAN!"

AND NATE WAS WATCHING FROM THE BUSHES WITH A LAZER GUN (radom xY)

jef 1 2

"youll where moaning POIPUS POIPYS while you were sleep!" tacher said

"SORRY"

chris then get home from sschol he proceed to talk to the P person *poip*

"poip;;;;;; can you send me a picture of u?"

"i dont sink so...my camera is break."

ok

"now lets play some leaguer"!

"how about we talk about WONGENE"

"yessss"

chris then slip and lay on poip chest "OOPS SORRY"

to be CONTINUE

peace


	3. chapter 3 chris ask's

after that embrararsing incident/ chris play some loL with poi.p

poip: wow chris ur really quite the luger! (congolese luger)

coris: yep...

they beat the game of LoL and they are going through debrefing.

chris!: hey poips can i aks ou something?

poip: ok anythign 4 u chris! :)

chris: well i was think about how u sed u were a classic sonic fan?

"yeah"

"well, just wandering. are you sa-"

"CHRIS! ITS ALMOST 2 GET TO BED!" chris mom said.

chris: sorry poip g2g...

chris hung up on poip and went upstaires and took his asthama medication then went to bed and dreamed a lot. he dream about poip and only always about poip. but there was a twist. Jefferson was in his dream andhe was stealing poips from him!

"sorrychris but looks like she all mine..."

jefferson and poip hug a lot and chris yell:

"nooO!oo!

chris wake up and say:

"im gonna get jefferson back for this hanus crime!"

chris skip school that day because hes rebel and he drove to jefferson house in florida. jefferson was talking to the collest guys he knows (billy and iago) on skype when crhis cum up behind him and say:

"im gonna get u back, knucklehead."

jefferson then proceeded to go up and hit chris. chrisfall. jefferson pick crhris up and says:

"heh... nothin personnel...kid..."

jefferson drove chris unconsious to chris mom house and tucked him into bed and said nighty nighty and then left and drove back to hims home in flordia.

"wakey wakey" chris mom said

"ugh... how long was i out?" chris

"about 5 hour. ur friend poip texted you and wanted you to come on skype and play some leage haha i know how much you love that game chris so ill just leave you to it pal lol :)" chris mom said.

to be contineue...


	4. chapter 4 the nwer fellings

oh pipus

chris had another dream about poipp

in this dream he was a sailor with a helmet and poip was poip lol

he wake up to sleep at 24pm he was astounded by dream

mom come in she said he need studdy for test

"chris study"

she said

"no biggy" chris

he was to busy dreaming about popeye

he dreamt of her lipsssssss and something more...

"chris get steamy!" "poip text

"okey dey" steamy said

he then proceed to play some LOLz and jefferson the equestria was there

"hi crhsi" jef 1 2 said

"..." chris just sucked his tumb

u stole me from poip chris said

"whos pioi" jeff

"ah nvm..." chris the hedgehog said since he was a super classic fan

"my super duper grilfriend" ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"good boy chris" jefferston sad

" i no rights !"

and poipy come in

"CHRIS we need to speak

ok sure papi what do u need

i love u

"w-what?" chris spoke

"u heard it" poip anwswered

"good i love u to"

":D" poip just smiled way

"sam..." chris also rewrote his text to poip as, "i love u more then sonic loves ammy"

"AMMY?!" chris fought to himself and himself only in his head maybe

to be continued..

i know this chapter wqas short but i got sschol lol!


End file.
